


Pancakes

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22nd, 2013. 'heart'

"You missed breakfast," Selene said as she slipped into the observation room that Sven had pretty much staked out as his own.

"Sorry..." Sven was mostly sorry that he'd yet again burdened Selene.

"Well, here."

For a moment, Sven froze. Under a clear lid was a stack of heart-shaped pancakes drenched in thick syrup. HIs mother had always made them like that and--

"Mine were shaped like stars," Selene commented with a little chuckle. "Don't get the wrong idea."

Sven shook his head. "They reminded me of..."

He wasn't surprised when Selene settled to keep him company while he ate.


End file.
